Our Love
by gl22
Summary: Naruto and Hinata commit a double suicide because of their parents. When they die, they meet God and he gives them another chance at life and love because their love is so strong, but there is a catch... they wont remember each other... but they will have a certain birthmark. Read to find out if they ever remember and what happens. one-shot sucky summary but please read and review


**Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I know, the tittles lame but the hardest part about writing a story is making the tittle D: (my opinion) anyways this is AU & characters will be OOC. Also this was inspired by a movie :)**

* * *

Two figures stood cornered in a room by their furious parents. One of them was a male with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes while the other was a female with long midnight blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes. Just minutes before their parents made it into the room; they have taken many pills, pills that would lead to a double-suicide. You see these two love each other very very much but their parents hate each other. They were doing all that they could to keep those two apart and it has come down to moving far away. When Naruto, the male, heard about this he immediately went to his lover, Hinata, the female. They have barricaded the room and spent their last minutes together as they took the many various pills they could find. Now, they were at their last breathes as their parents barged into the room.

"Naruto! Get away from her right now!" yelled his father, Daisuke.

"Hinata! Come here right now!" yelled her father, Takashi.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled. They kissed each other then looked at their parents.

"I love Hinata very much,"

"And I love Naruto very much too,"

"And together,"

"We will… love… each other,"

"Even… when we're… dead."

With that said, the two collapsed to the ground. Their parents ran over to them, checking them only to find they weren't breathing. As they looked around the room, they see various bottles of pills lying on the ground.

* * *

As Naruto opened his eyes, brightness was all he can see. As he looked to his left, he didn't see Hinata.

"Hinata?" he called out.

A few seconds later, Hinata appeared and hugged him.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

They both smiled at each other as they kissed. All of a sudden there was a snapping noise and the room changed from whiteness to yellow.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto. Hinata just shrugged.

"Hello there, Naruto and Hinata," said an echo-ing voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Hinata.

A laugh echoed around the place, "Me? I'm God."

"G-god?"

"Yes, and the love you two share is very strong."

"Of course, we both love eachother very much. We even committed suicide together just to be with eachother!" yelled Naruto.

"Boy, if I say I will give you two another chance at life and love again, will you take it?" asked God.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, "Will we get to be together?" asked Hinata.

"Of course, but there's a catch."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"You will not remember each other, but you will have a certain birthmark that will go together. If your love is really strong, then sooner or later you will start to remember everything. But, if your love is not strong enough, you will completely forget everything you shared and live on with your new lives."

Naruto and Hinata look at each other once more, "What do you think, Hina?"

"I don't know."

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"N-no, let's do this. We never got a chance to live how we wanted. Remember we wanted kids and a home filled with happiness and love."

Naruto smiled at his beloved, "We'll take it, God."

"Very well, I shall send you off. Good luck, you two."

* * *

**Seventeen years later ; Place: Konoha **

"Sakuraaaa, go out with meeeee," pleaded Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Naruto had blonde spiky hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and azure blue eyes. On his right hand was a heart-shaped birthmark. He is the only son of the governor of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, and his lovely wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto is now a highschool student attending Konoha High School.

"No! For the last time, I like Sasuke!" yelled a pink-haired woman as she stormed away from Naruto.

"Man," Naruto sighed, "It's always that teme."

As Naruto was walking around Konoha, he passed his friend Hinata Hyuuga with her boyfriend of a week, Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata had long midnight blue hair and lavender colored eyes. On her left hand was also a heart-shaped birthmark. She was born to the most prestigious clan in Konoha, the Hyuuga clan. Her father, Haishi Hyuuga, was head of the clan. Her mother, Hitomi Hyuuga, died a short moment after giving birth to her now thirteen year old sister, Hanabi Hyuuga.

As Hinata and Kiba were walking around Konoha, not even doing any physical contact, Hinata tapped his shoulder.

"Listen, Kiba, you're a great friend of mine. I don't think this is going to work out. Sorry," she said.

Kiba smiled, "I know… Sorry, for wasting your time. I guess we're just too great of friends to be more, huh?"

"Yeah," Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto stood there watching the scene. He didn't know what, but something inside him hurted. Hinata looked over and saw Naruto. She waved to him and smiled, he waved back and grinned.

The next day at school, they had a new student.

"Class, we have a new student," said their teacher, Iruka, "come in and introduce yourself."

When the person stepped in, all the males were drooling. She had long blonde hair, a perfect figure, and lavender-ish colored eyes.

"Hello, I'm-"

"SHION!" Naruto shouted, cutting her off.

"Naruto!" she shouted and went to hug him. She kissed his cheek and every one of his friends looked in disgust.

"Ahem, introduce yourself…" said Iruka.

"Oh right, I'm Shion."

"Okay, since it looks like you already know Naruto, why don't you sit next to him."

"Yay!" she shouted as she pulled Naruto to their desks.

Throughout that period, Shion was busy looking at Naruto admiring him. To be honest, she really didn't like him but she wanted his fame. Naruto and his eleven friends were the most popular people in the whole school and village. They were known as Konoha Twelve.

When that period ended, everyone left to second. Shion clanged onto Naruto as they walked down the halls. Everyone watched at how close they contacted and wondered if they were together. Naruto mentally groaned and shook Shion off.

"Look, Shion, I know we're close and all… but this is a little too much. Sorry, please respect my personal space."

When Naruto said that, everyone in the hallway 'ooooo'-ed.

Shion looked pissed, "Sorry, gosh."

Naruto nodded at her apology and walked off with the rest of Konoha Twelve. Konoha Twelve consisted of: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. All of them came from wealthy and powerful clans in Konoha.

As they walked, Hinata was next to Naruto on his left side. When she looked at his hand, she saw something that looked oddly familiar.

"Naruto, can I see your hand?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and lifted up his hand. When Hinata saw it, she was shocked. She has never seen that before throughout the years she has known him… well, maybe because this was her first time paying attention to his hands. But still, it was weird.

"N-naruto? Is this a birthmark?"

Naruto looked at what she was talking about, "Yeah," he nodded, "why?"

Hinata shook her head, "Nothing," she said as she hid her left hand.

"Hm… okay, weird, Hina."

Hinata was shocked at the new nickname. He never called her Hina before, and something in her felt happy. It felt like it was just right to be called Hina.

Throughout the day, Konoha Twelve minded their own business doing their own thing. The group never separated unless they told someone. They are like a group you can't get near.

At night, Hinata went to her room and laid on her bed. She looked out her window to look at the crescent moon. She smiled, whenever she looked at the moon she imagined her mother watching over them. Soon after getting tired, she yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**~Dream~ *******when you see "..." where their names should be, that's because their names were tuned out.*****

Hinata and another person stood hand in hand in a room, cornered by four adults. She looked to see who it was, but she didn't know. It was all a blur.

"...! Get away from her right now!" one of them yelled.

"Hinata! Come here right now!" another yelled at her.

Suddenly, the figure kissed her.

"I love Hinata very much."

**~Dream end~**

Hinata jerked awake, panting and sweating. For some reason, that dream felt so real. She clutched her chest at the pain she felt.

"What was that?!" she whispered to herself.

When she looked at the clock, it was six thirty. She got up and got ready for school. When she was done, it was seven. She quickly went downstairs and greeted Neji, Hanabi, and her father. She sat down and ate breakfast with them until seven thirty when she and Neji headed to the limo that took them to school every morning.

When they got there, there stood nine of their friends waiting for them. They greeted them and some talked about their mornings.

"My mom was so troublesome. I hate how she wakes me up, always threatening to stop the marriage between me and my troublesome woman." Said Shikamaru. Shikamaru had proposed to his three year girlfriend, Temari. Even though he proposed, he thought they should get married after they both finished highschool so they can see eachother everyday. Temari lived in the neighboring village, Suna, and when schools over she was going to move over to Konoha.

"Atleast your cook doesn't cook burnt or undercooked food! Man, I need to fire her. I'll probably just ask Ayame to cook for me forever," said Chouji. Ayame was his girlfriend who was a year older than him and she works in a restaurant owned by her father.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Dobe is probably still asleep."

"Yeah, that lazy ass!" yelled Sakura.

"Shikamaru is more of a lazy ass though," said Ino. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, Naruto arrived.

"Dobe, you sure took your sweet time." Said Sasuke.

Naruto grinned, "Sorry, but I woke up earlier and wanted to make breakfast for my parents but ended up burning it and leaving it to the cooks to cook…" he said as he rubbed his head.

Everyone sweat dropped and sighed.

"Well, lets go to school!" Naruto said as he walked in.

Throughout the day, everything went normal. At the end of the day, Naruto was pulled into an empty classroom by Shion.

"Listen, Naruto… I really like you," she tried to hold in a laugh, "W-will you go out with me?"

Naruto looked at her confused for a bit, then he grinned really happily, making Shion grin happily until Naruto said, "No, we're good friends. I don't want to ruin that, sorry."

Naruto knew Shion like no other. She was a person who was hungry for popularity. Shion scoffed and stormed off while Naruto mentally chuckled.

A week has past and nothing out of the blue happened, well, not for Hinata. Her dream has been very weird, and she woke up hurt and sad. Yesterday, she had a continuation of her first dream.

**~Dream~**

Hinata and another person stood hand in hand in a room, cornered by four adults. She looked to see who it was, but she didn't know. It was all a blur.

"...! Get away from her right now!" one of them yelled.

"Hinata! Come here right now!" another yelled at her.

Suddenly, the figure kissed her.

"I love Hinata very much." Said a man's voice but it hard to know who since it was hard to recognize because it was echo-ing and low.

"And I love ... very much too,"

"And together,"

"We will… love… eachother,"

"Even… when we're… dead."

**~Dream end~**

As Hinata sat in the limo, she clutched her chest. She was hurting, and wanted to cry but forced herself not to. Neji sat beside her and looked at her worriedly.

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked as he touched her shoulder.

Hinata flinched and looked at Neji, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thank you for worrying."

They sat in quietness until they reached the school. With that, they met all their friends.

"I-im going to the bathroom," said Hinata as she walked hurriedly.

Sakura and Ino looked at eachother, then followed Hinata.

Everyone watched Hinata's weird behavior.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Shino.

"I don't know. But she's been like that since morning," replied Neji.

"Troublesome dream?" asked Shikamaru.

"Maybe."

While they were talking, Naruto just watched as Hinata left farther and farther away. He didn't know what, but something hurted his chest. A few seconds later, he fainted.

When Naruto woke up, he was in the infirmary and his chest was aching. A flash of what he saw when he was out replayed in his brain.

**~Dream~**

Naruto and another person stood hand in hand in a room, cornered by four adults. He looked to see who it was, but he didn't know. It was all a blurry.

"Naruto! Get away from her right now!" one of them yelled at him. He didn't know who they were, or who he was holding onto.

"...! Come here right now!" another yelled at the figure next to him.

Out of no where, Naruto didn't know why, but he suddenly leaned down to the figure and kissed it. It felt so real.

"I love ... very much." He said. He didn't know, but the name couldn't come out.

"And I love Naruto very much too." It said.

**~end dream~**

"How did I get here?" asked Naruto to the nurse, Suzune.

"Oh, you're up Naruto! Neji took you in here. He said you somehow fainted. Are you okay?"

Naruto sat up and clutched his chest, "Y-yeah, I think I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Twelve. It's almost lunch, I'll excuse you when the bell rings, now rest okay?"

Naruto nodded and laid back down. While he sat down, he replayed the scene over and over again in his head. 'It's just a dream' he thought and finally closed his eyes.

Lunch came twenty minutes later and Naruto met up with the group up at the rooftops.

"Oi, Naruto! Are you okay?!" asked Sakura.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I'm fine." He looked around and noticed a couple of people missing, "Where's Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Tenten?"

"Hinata went to Kurenai-sensei's class to rest while Neji, Lee, and Tenten went to the gym to workout."

"Oh."

After lunch, Naruto bumped into Hinata.

"Oi, sorry Hina. You okay?"

Hinata blushed, "Yeah, thanks. But why are you calling me Hina?"

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, I don't know. It just came out so I just started calling you it."

"Oh," Hinata sighed, "Can I see your right hand again?"

Naruto looked at her confused, "Sure, I guess, you weirdo," he said teasingly.

Hinata smiled and looked at his hand. She took her right hand and went over his birthmark. Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"You okay? Does is amaze you so much?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah… it does, I never seen anything like it," she said while still rubbing it.

When Naruto looked down at his hands, he saw her hands. They were so tiny compared to his, he thought. Then he saw something on her left hand. He couldn't quite see it so he took his left hand to grab hers. Suddenly when their hands made contact, Hinata jerked her hand away.

"S-sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later Naruto!" she said as she sped off.

"Weird," Naruto whispered and left.

Another week passed and Naruto had already forgotten about his dream. Hinata, on the other hand, got another continuation of her dream from last week. 'It must come weekly,' she thought.

**~Dream~**

"Even… when we're… dead."

Those words echoed in her head. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was white. Suddenly, she heard a cry out for her.

"Hinata?"

She tried looking for that person. She could feel panic filling her heart. Suddenly, she saw the figure. She can kind of see it now. He was tall. She could tell he had blonde hair by the yellow blur she saw.

"..." she called out and went to hug him.

"Hinata!" he yelled out.

They hugged and kissed then there was a snapping noise.

**~End dream~**

When she awoke, it was six in the morning. Hinata got up and did her daily routines. When she and Neji went to school, everything was normal. Just like every other day. After school, Hinata had told the group that she was going to her locker to get her stuff, and Sakura tagged along. Everyone in the group was very protective, especially when it came to Hinata. They never let her go anywhere or do anything alone unless it was safe. They thought of her as the angel of the group.

When Hinata and Sakura went to her locker, they were suddenly attacked by three men. First, they beat Sakura up until she was on the ground groaning, then they hit Hinata and knocked her out. Sakura saw them take Hinata and left. She panicked; she didn't know what to do.

Sakura took out her phone and dialed Neji's number.

"Hello?" Neji said through the phone.

"N-neji?... they… took Hinata… Im at the lockers… and… just come! Bring… everyone… they took her!" she shouted while coughing blood and had trouble breathing.

When Neji didn't answer, she figured he had already started coming. A minute later, everyone was gathered around her.

Ino went to lift up Sakura, "Sakura?! Talk to me! Open your eyes, we're calling an ambulance!"

Sakura looked up at everyone, "Guys… go save her!"

"We're already on that, troublesome!" shouted the lazy Shikamaru, "We all have a tracking chip in our phones. We're already tracking her."

"Got it!" yelled Kiba, "Hurry, they're not far from here. Ino, you stay with Sakura. Us guys are going to go find her!" Ino nodded.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Neji.

Everyone looked around to see no sign of Naruto. Then everyone got a text from him.

'Going to Hina first, already on their tails. Don't worry about me, I'll surely save her.'

"That dobe!" said an angered Sasuke, "Hurry, let's go!"

And with that, they left.

* * *

Back with Hinata, she was unconscious on one of the male's shoulder. While she was unconscious, she was having that dream again.

**~dream~ **

***snap***

The room changed from white to yellow.

"Where are we?" asked the figure. As Hinata looked closely, he looked awfully familiar.

"Hello there, Naruto and Hinata," said an echo-ing voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Hinata.

Then she thought for a second.. Naruto? What's Naruto doing here? She looked back up at the figure and she saw clearly now, it was for sure Naruto. The Naruto she knew.

"Me? I'm God." The voice said while laughing.

"G-god?"

"Yes, and the love you two share is very strong."

'Love? There's a love between me and Naruto? Sure, he is handsome and amazing and… just perfect.' Thinking about it made her blush.

"Of course, we both love each other very much. We even committed suicide together just to be with each other!" yelled Naruto.

'What? What? I'm lost. So those two in the beginning of my dream was me and Naruto…'

"Boy, if I say I will give you two another chance at life and love again, will you take it?" asked God.

'Another chance at life…' she was starting to remember now.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, "Will we get to be together?" asked Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata loved each other very much.

"Of course, but there's a catch."

They committed a double suicide to be with each other.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

And now, they were in heaven. Talking with God.

"You will not remember each other, but you will have a certain birthmark that will go together. If your love is really strong, then sooner or later you will start to remember everything. But, if your love is not strong enough, you will completely forget everything you shared and live on with your new lives."

And they were going to be reborn, so they can be with each other.

Naruto and Hinata look at each other once more, "What do you think, Hina?"

"I don't know."

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"N-no, let's do this. We never got a chance to live how we wanted. Remember we wanted kids and a home filled with happiness and love."

Naruto smiled at his beloved, "We'll take it, God."

"Very well, I shall send you off. Good luck, you two."

And they took the deal.

**~Dream end~**

When Hinata awoke, she was in an ambulance and in it was Neji with her. When she saw Neji, there was blood all over his white shirt.

**-Earlier-**

Naruto was chasing the three men with Hinata. When he saw Hinata unconscious, something in him stirred. He was furious. He ran faster and faster until he saw them go into and abandoned warehouse. With that, Naruto barged in three minutes later.

"Hey you bastards!" he called out, "You're going to let her go right now!"

Naruto ran in and saw more than ten guys. He didn't care how many there were, his friend was in danger! Naruto ran towards the men and started punching them, one by one. When he looked at Hinata, she was still unconscious and her clothes were close to being taken off. He was very very furious now. He started to beat them up with all his might.

When he wasn't paying attention, one of the men took out a gun and pointed it towards Hinata.

"Stop it, you fool! Or your lady friend here dies."

Naruto looked at him, then the gun that's pointed towards Hinata. He stopped fighting, and then took a beating all of them.

When Naruto was on the floor kneeling, the males of Konoha Twelve came into the room.

"Naruto!" shouted Lee as he ran in and started fighting. Everyone else ran in too.

Naruto looked at the man with the gun and saw him pull the trigger and smile. With that, Naruto ran as fast as he could towards Hinata. When he shot the gun, Naruto was hit on his left shoulder and saved Hinata.

After the shot was fired, it alarmed the males of Konoha Twelve and they stopped fighting. Sasuke, who was closest to the gun man, ran to him and started beating him up.

Naruto was lying on the floor, almost close to unconsciousness. He looked right next to him and there laid Hinata unharmed. Naruto smiled at himself, and then let darkness take over him.

When all the bad guys were on the ground, Neji ran to Naruto and lifted him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up, buddy! Open your eyes!" yelled Neji as he slapped Naruto's face lightly.

"Naruto!" called out Lee and Kiba.

Sasuke went to Hinata and checked her pulse, "She's still breathing."

"Naruto," said Neji, "Stay with us. We called the cops, two ambulances and police are arriving shortly, okay?"

When Neji finished, sirens can be heard nearby. Five minutes later, each men were arrested and Naruto and Hinata were put in separate ambulances.

Neji went with Hinata while Sasuke and Kiba went with Naruto.

**-Now-**

"N-neji?"

"Hinata! Are you okay?!" asked Neji frantically.

Hinata sat up, "I-im fine. My head hurts."

"Lay down," ordered Neji, "We're taking you to a hospital. You're in an ambulance right now."

"What happened?"

"You… you were kidnapped! And…"

"Why are you all bloody?" asked Hinata as she looked at his shirt.

"And… we came to save you."

"Are you hurt?" asked Hinata.

"No, but the person who came first was…" said Neji as he gripped his shirt with the blood of his friend on it.

Hinata thought for a moment. Then she widened her eyes, "Who was it? Why is there so much blood?" her head started to hurt, and she was feeling dizzy.

"Worry about yourself first. He'll be fine; he will be taken care of by the best."

"Fine," she sighed.

While Hinata laid there, her memories of her past life was coming to her. She and Naruto… lovers… they committed a double suicide to be with each other… they got reborn, and here they were. She clutched her chest as it started to hurt, and then she smiled when her hurtful feelings were changed to a heartwarming feeling. She felt the love they had in their past lives.

"Neji?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"W-where's Naruto?" she asked as she smiled.

That smile was soon turned into a frown when she saw Neji look away from her and didn't say anything.

"N-neji…? Neji!" Hinata was starting to feel panic. Whose blood is that?! She really wanted to know now.

"Neji, who's blood is that?" she asked/commanded.

When Neji didn't answer, she knew who's it was.

"Neji… is it… Naruto's?" she asked, a little scared to know the answer.

Neji looked at her with saddened eyes. After a while, he nodded. Hinata was devastated! Naruto, her lover, was hurt because of her! She started to cry then Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's okay," he said, "He'll be taken care of by Tsunade, the number one doctor and his godmother. I know she won't let him die."

Hinata felt a little relief; it was true that Tsunade wouldn't let Naruto die. She loved him more than anything, she just wouldn't show it.

When they arrived at the hospital, Hinata had to stay for a checkup. After the checkup, she was told to stay a night at the hospital.

As Hinata laid on the bed, she kept thinking about Naruto and her. She smiled at every memory they had in the past. An hour later, she fell asleep.

* * *

"He lost too much blood, ! He can't be saved now!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted a blonde-haired woman, "I will save him!"

Tsunade started working on Naruto who was lying down on the work bed. As Naruto was being worked on, he was having a dream.

**~Dream~**

"Naruto! Get away from her right now!" yelled a man to Naruto.

"Hinata! Come here right now!" yelled another.

'Hinata?' Naruto thought. He looked at the two and there she was, Hinata Hyuuga. But what shocked him was that he was also there, holding her hand.

Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother and smiled. They kissed eachother then looked at their parents.

'What kind of dream is this?'

"I love Hinata very much,"

"And I love Naruto very much too,"

"And together,"

"We will… love… each other,"

"Even… when we're… dead."

'Me… and Hinata?' he thought, 'do I like her?'

He looked at the scene. It was all white.

"Hinata?" he called out.

A few seconds later, Hinata appeared and hugged him.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

They both smiled at each other as they kissed. All of a sudden there was a snapping noise and the room changed from whiteness to yellow.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto. Hinata just shrugged.

"Hello there, Naruto and Hinata," said an echo-ing voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Hinata.

A laugh echoed around the place, "Me? I'm God."

"G-god?"

'God? What a weird dream I'm having…'

"Yes, and the love you two share is very strong."

'Love?'

"Of course, we both love eachother very much. We even committed suicide together just to be with eachother!" yelled Naruto.

'Me and hinata committed suicide to be with eachother?' as he thought of that, it was all coming back to him…

"Boy, if I say I will give you two another chance at life and love again, will you take it?" asked God.

'This wasn't a dream… it was a memory… of me and Hinata… the woman I love…'

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, "Will we get to be together?" asked Hinata.

"Of course, but there's a catch."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"You will not remember each other, but you will have a certain birthmark that will go together. If your love is really strong, then sooner or later you will start to remember everything. But, if your love is not strong enough, you will completely forget everything you shared and live on with your new lives."

'Hinata!' Naruto thought as he cried.

Naruto and Hinata look at eachother once more, "What do you think, Hina?"

"I don't know."

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"N-no, let's do this. We never got a chance to live how we wanted. Remember we wanted kids and a home filled with happiness and love."

Naruto smiled at his beloved, "We'll take it, God."

"Very well, I shall send you off. Good luck, you two."

After that, darkness was all he can see.

'Hinata, my love… We will have what we want…' he thought.

"Naruto…" said an echo-ing voice.

"Yes God?"

"You must live. Fight for your life. You're dying here, boy!"

"I.. feel weak…"

"Fight Naruto. You remember your love with Hinata now. Are you just going to throw it away?"

"NO!" yelled Naruto, "I will fight! She… she is the reason for me to live…"

"Good, keep fighting! You're going to wake up faster if you fight on. Fight for your love."

"I will. Hina, I love you. And be ready because this lover boy is coming for you!"

**~End Dream~**

When Naruto woke up, he was thirsty! He looked to his side and saw a cup of water. Not caring about whose it was, Naruto grabbed it with his right hand and chugged it down. After drinking it, he looked at his surroundings. He was in a white room… the hospital? Suddenly, pain shot from his left and he looked at his arm. His whole left arm was in a cast reaching his shoulder. Memories of what happened on that day flashed to his mind. 'Granny Tsunade must have worked really hard… I hope… Hinata is okay.' he thought.

After five minutes of lying down and looking at his surroundings, someone came in. When Tsunade entered his room, she saw him sitting up.

"Naruto!" she yelled as she went to hug him.

"Ouch, granny I'm hurting!" he said as she was death hugging him.

Tsunade started crying, "Naruto, you baka!" she said as she hit him, "Do you know how scared I was?!"

"Sorry, is Hinata okay?" he asked while rubbing his head. He really wanted to know how is love was.

"She's fine. She's been visiting you every day. In fact, she's here now and I had to force her to go eat lunch."

"Every day? How long was I-"

"A week," Tsunade cut him off.

"I was out for a week… wow… can you go get Hinata? I want to see her! I need to!" he pleaded.

Tsunade was about to talk when someone came in.

"Speak of the devil, here she is." Said Tsunade.

Hinata entered the room with a plate of food. When she saw Naruto awake, she cried and ran to him, putting the food on the table.

"Naruto!" she yelled as she hugged him. Naruto was feeling pain but he didn't care, he really loves Hinata's embraces.

Tsunade left the room while they were hugging. As she closed the door, she smiled. Hinata had told her the story about their past the other day when she asked why Hinata always stayed with him. At first, she thought Hinata was crazy but then a certain dream made her think otherwise. In that dream, she talked with God and he showed her their past.

"H-hinata?" Naruto said, "As much as I love your hugs, I can't breathe…"

Hinata let go and looked at him with teary eyes, "Naruto! I was so worried! I love you so so so so so so much! Don't do that again!"

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Do you remember about us?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hinata nodded, "I love you, my love." She said as she kissed him.

"I just remembered right now. I love you too, my Hina," he said as he kissed her again, "and as much as you plead me to never do that again, I will always do it. I will always risk my life to save the one I love. As long as you're okay, I'll die happy."

Hinata started to cry, "Naruto, you idiot… Do you think I'll be happy with you gone?"

"No, but, as long as you're still alive you can find love again."

"I don't want anyone else's love, except yours!" she shouted into his chest.

Naruto smiled as stroked her hair, "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto."

A few days later, Naruto was discharged from the hospital. When he went home, he was welcomed with a party with all of Konoha Twelve. At school, everyone admired him and girls wanted him more now that he was known as a hero.

Hinata was jealous at the girls who kept bothering Naruto, until Naruto went to her and kissed her in front of everyone.

"Everyone, I, Naruto Uzumaki, love Hinata Hyuuga!" He shouted for everyone to hear.

A month later, Naruto had his cast taken off and it was the last week of school. They were all going to graduate tomorrow.

Naruto walked down the hall hand in hand with Hinata while the rest of Konoha Twelve walked behind them.

"I love you, Hinata," Naruto said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too," said Hinata as she kissed him.

The kiss lasted for about ten minutes. It wasn't even a kiss, more like a make-out session. Everyone in Konoha Twelve blushed and looked away, anywhere other than the couple in front of them.

The next day was their graduation ceremony. They wore red and white gowns.

After the principal spoke, congratulating the senior class, and passing out diplomas, Naruto had a special request. He asked Principal Hiruzen Sorutobi, if he can speak after everything was done. Of course, he approved. One, cause Naruto was one of his favorite and two was because Naruto was graduating.

Naruto stood on the stage and smiled, "Hello everyone, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm pretty sure everyone knows me…" when he said that, the crowd screamed.

Naruto laughed, "Well, I asked old man here if I can speak for a while and he said yeah. So I just wanted to speak about something important. Hinata, I love you, and nothing in this whole world can replace you. You were made for me, and I'm grateful I got to meet you and know you and fall in love with you. I love you so much, nothing can explain it. Just being near you puts me on cloud nine. And so, here I am up here, in front of practically the whole school and both our parents," Naruto bent down on one knee and took out a little lavender box, "Hinata," he opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue and lavender crystal ring, "will you do me the honors of becoming my wife and marry me?"

After he finished, the whole school erupted in cheers and their parents had tears in their eyes, even Haishi Hyuuga. When Hinata stood up to walk to the stage, everyone went silent waiting to hear an answer.

When she got up, she went to stand in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at her and saw her crying.

Hinata smiled, "Yes, I will marry you Naruto!" she yelled and the whole school erupted in cheers again.

Naruto stood up and wiped Hinata's tears then he kissed her. Their kissing lasted a while until the principal had to break them up. Naruto stopped kissing Hinata and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Congratulations, Naruto and Hinata," he said while patting their backs.

Hinata smiled up at Naruto and kissed him, "I love you so much, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "I love you too, Hinata."

Naruto kissed Hinata again and soon, they were in a hug from both their parents.

"Welcome to the family," said Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents.

"Welcome to the family, Naruto," said Haishi, Hinata's father.

"You both have our blessings," said both fathers.

Naruto hugged Hinata even tighter, "Now, we can be with each other forever."

"I like that," Hinata smiled and kissed him.

**The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Review please(: I wanna know what you guys think. **


End file.
